In recent years, exercise garments for improving exercise performance when doing sports and the like have become known. There are very deep-rooted needs on exercise garments. Taking golf as an example, there are evidently many users who wish to increase head speed and extend carry distance without doing daily strength training or stretching.
For such an exercise garment, tightening portions having a higher tightening force than a stretchable main body portion are formed in prescribed shapes on the main body portion. Tightening forces thus act on the skeleton/muscles along the tightening portions, whereby an exercise supporting function or taping function is achieved (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-248391    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-263362    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-44070